wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Some Omegle Conversation
by MrE You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You: 23/M/New York Stranger: 24 f greece You: wanna have fun? Stranger: define fun You: I have a certain thing though You: wanna hear? Stranger: ok You: I REALLY LIKE TO DRESS UP LIKE SHIRLEY TEMPLE AND SPANK MYSELF WITH A HOCKEY STICK You: HOCKEY STICK You: MY BOSS THINKS I'M A JERK You: DIDN'T GET THAT RAISE You: I HAVEN'T CHANGED MY UNDERWEAR IN TWENTY-SEVEN DAYS Stranger: go on You: AND WHEN I'M KISSING YOU I FANTASIZE YOU'RE A MIDGET You: these are my confessions.... Stranger: you are crazy Stranger: I was laughing so hard Stranger: why Shirley Temple? You: because the space people told me to Stranger: did they say anything else? You: I can dress up like a tree, and you can be a squirrel. You: and store my nuts for me Stranger: hahaha Stranger: you really thought that hard You: I'm hard right now bby Stranger: I kind of expected that Stranger: how is it possible though? You: When it was just Petrov, Yelyena, and Me. You: Lost but happy at sea. Stranger: sounds fun You: AND THEN I FOUND A GIANT FISH You: AND FUCKED ITS BRAINS OUT Stranger: lol Stranger: did the fish like it? You: It was making fish noises You: FISH NOISES Stranger: laptop fell off Stranger: my lap You: I'm naked under my clothes right now, isn't that hot Stranger: I'm laughing so hard Stranger: fish noises You: wait... are YOU THE FISH I FUCKED!? You: this is impossible. Stranger: no it's not Stranger: I found you You: I'm sorry I didn't call. Stranger: and wanted to tell Stranger: why didn't you call You: I mean... when they said there are other fish in the sea... You: I lost the number... on account of us being in the ocean and the paper being wet. Stranger: yes but what we had was special You: I'm sorry Debbie.... I MEAN BRIDGETTE Stranger: oh well Stranger: I'll go find another fish You: I mean... there are other fish in the sea. Stranger: they are indeed You: But you're the catfish for me. :( You: I want that pussy fish. :( Stranger: it's too late now You: BRIDGETTE! D: Stranger: you should have thought that before you fucked me and left me floating Stranger: my mouth was hanging wide open Stranger: it got caught in a hook You: i literally can't stop crying Stranger: a hook You: i mean You: it had my penis in it before so that hook had lots of space to move around Stranger: it was terrifying You: sorry my tears are ruining my grammar Stranger: i thought it was you that's why I closed my mouth Stranger: but it was a hook Stranger: a goddamn hook You: I know. You: bby I should've come back Stranger: you don't know Stranger: it hurt so bad Stranger: and the fisherman was pulling me so roughly Stranger: he dragged me out of the water Stranger: and he saw my mouth hanging open Stranger: all bruised Stranger: and I begged him to let me go Stranger: because I loved you Stranger: but I he said that if he'do that than I'd have to do sth for him Stranger: do you understand??? You: omg You: I'm so sorry Stranger: so I did You: *covers mouth* You: oh my You: listen. You: we gotta go on Opera and get this worked out. You: We gotta campaign for Man-Fish marriage You: because I love you :( Stranger: no Stranger: it's too late Stranger: I'm ruined You: I'm sorry bby You: bby You: pls Stranger: I'm pregnant!!! Stranger: 1 miliion eggs You: OH NO You: who's the daddy Stranger: and I don't know who the father is You: shit we gotsta go on the maury show Stranger: because it's your fault You: get that shit tested You: if i'm da babydaddy i'll step up gurl Stranger: like you care Stranger: I just wanted to let you know you ruined my life You: bby You: i lost the number You: bby You: bby pls You: bby stop Stranger: and there will be no more fish for you You: but You: baby don't hurt me You: don't hurt me You: no more You: WHAT IS LOVE Stranger: I told everyone what you did to me You: but bby You: I'm.... You: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP You: NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN You: NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU You: NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY You: NEVER GONNA SAAAY GOODBYE Stranger: tell me lies Stranger: you lie so good Stranger: but I don't believe you anymore You: girl You: I'm sorry You: :( Stranger: forget it You: also I'm gay but I love you so I am confused Stranger: why didn't you say that before? You: i was scared Stranger: my cousin larry the dolphin was so in love with you Stranger: so much unnecessary heartache and pain You: i can't deal with it anymore You: im sry Stranger: sry? You: sorry You: i will proposition your cousin Larry for a date Stranger: I hope you find happiness and true love with him You: same You: hope you find your true love You: and you know what they say You: there's always humans on the land You: ---SCENE--- You: that was pretty damn decent Stranger: it was Stranger: I'm keeping that chat You: same Stranger: you are crazy You: lol ok Stranger: but lots of fun You: thank you You: same for you tbh Stranger: thanks You: so uh You: that was fun. You: bye i guess You: ;-; Stranger: bye You: inb4 we find each other literally the next time You: ok You: bye You have disconnected.